powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Astro Zord
The Astro Zord is a flying saucer/Unidentified Flying Saucer based zord. Its default mode is a flying saucer themed zord and its Humanoid Mode is based off of an astronaut. In its regular form, the Astro Zord is armed with a laser blaster. Overview In his vehicle mode, he can also fire energy bullets from the front sides. This Space-based Zord possesses the capability of speed and mobility, even under zero-gravity conditions such as outer space. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 7, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 3, 5, 13, 15, 21 History The second of the Auxiliary Zords to be born out of the Ninja Nexus Prism after Mick saw a vision of the Astro Zord itself and throws the star creating the Zord Star: Astro. While the Rangers are fighting against Hacktrack, who wants to strike from outer space. However, due to the Alien's space flight capabilities, this made the Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation's ascent a challenge in catching up, and started to reach its limit in the upper atmosphere. As it did, Mick throws the Power Star allowing The Rangers to gain a new zord and allowing them to form the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord , which allowing the combination to go into outer space and defeat Hacktrack once and for all. Mick informs The Rangers, the Astro Zord has taken off by itself, targeting the warrior dome. The Zord blasts a hole in the side of the ship, freeing Odious's prisoner, just as Ripcon shows up to see the damages. As the Astro Zord lands, its passenger is none other than the Gold Ranger. Formations Astro Ninja Zord The Astro Zord Star is removed as well as its Astro Launcher before the remaining body part transforms into its humanoid form and the Astro Launcher is reattached onto its back as its thrusters. Once it's fully transformed, it would perform a thumb up gesture. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 7, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 5, 13, 15 Astro Ninja Steel Megazord The Astro Ninja Steel Megazord is an alternate form of the Ninja Steel Megazord formed when the Astro Zord takes over Robo Red Zord's place with the Robo Red placed into the formation's right hand, while the giant Astro Zord Star is placed on the head in place of the Robo Red one. This is performed when Ninja Steel Red spins his Astro Zord Star in the Ninja Star Blade This form, which adapts the Astro Zord's speed and mobility abilities, grants the Ninja Steel Megazord a massive flight boost coupled with the ability to chase down and battle giant-sized Monsters that are capable of extra-atmospheric or even zero-gravity combat, patching up Ninja Steel Megazord Dragon Formation limitation of flying only within the Earth's upper atmosphere. The Astro Ninja Steel Megazord is armed with the Astro Launcher, which can used as a short trident during normal combat to injure the enlarged Monsters before launching the finisher. Its finisher attack is the Cosmic Blast, where the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord charges up its Astro Launcher and fires three guided Ninja Stars which strikes the target in all directions to defeat the Giant Monsters, forming the Ninja Steel insignia in the process. In the Halloween special, an alternate version of the Astro Ninja Steel Megazord is seen with the Nitro Zord's arm instead of the Robo Red Zord as the latter had left with the Red Ranger to battle Robo Rider Zord, who was under Cosmo Royale's control. Appearances: Ninja Steel Episodes 7, 21, Super Ninja Steel Episodes 5, 13 Astro Ninja Steel Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Cockpit (Ninja Master Mode) Astro Megazord Super Ninja Steel.png|Cockpit (Ninja Super Steel Mode) Ninja Power Star This Zord Star is marked with the kanji for . Its primary use is to summon the Astro Zord, as well as completing the helmet for the Astro Megazord. Notes *The Astro Zord bears a resemblance to the main Megazord of the Space Rangers, the Astro Megaship. Both Zords even share the same transformation steps, and their name. *The Astro Zord's humanoid form features some similarities to aliens known as . *It's the first Zord of Ninja Steel to have its own original footage not from Ninninger. Appearances See Also References Category:Zords (Ninja Steel) Category:Auxillary Zords Category:Spacecraft Zords Category:Zords (Super Ninja Steel)